


Thrifting

by hals_ace



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, First Kiss, Fluff, I thought it would be cute, M/M, Modern AU, i love these boys too much, idk why, luke in a skirt, short and sweet, they go thrifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hals_ace/pseuds/hals_ace
Summary: Cute things happen, idk, I don't want to spoil it.
Relationships: Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	Thrifting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bittcrtragcdy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittcrtragcdy/gifts).



> This is dedicated to my love Reginald (not the character lol, a real person named Reggie). I love you and you inspired me to write this. Thanks for introducing me to this amazing show.

Modern AU

Luke and Reggie are hanging out in the garage after band practice one day, everyone else has gone home already. Luke is sitting on the couch plucking at strings on his guitar, and occasionally writing a couple lyrics in his song book. Reggie is lying on the ground, staring at Luke, deep in thought, silently going over their newest song on his bass, trying to memorize it before their gig on Friday.  
Suddenly Reggie sits up, setting his bass aside. “Luke?” he asked.  
“Yeah Reg.” Luke replied, still focused on his guitar.  
“Can I talk to you about something? It’s kind of important.” Reggie asked, turning his body to face Luke and sitting criss cross.  
“Yeah of course Reggie. Are you okay?” Luke questions, with a worried look on his face.  
“What? Yeah I’m ok. I’m fine, sorry. It’s just…” Reggie looks down at his hands, suddenly anxious. He gets up and starts to pace around, unable to stay still. “I…”  
“Reggie, hey, whatever it is it’s okay, you know I love you no matter what. You’re my best friend.” Luke says as he gets up and stops Reggie from pacing. Looking down he realized Reggie’s hands were shaking, so he grabbed both of them in his own and looked Reggie in the eyes. Reggie felt the warmth of his friend’s hands and felt butterflies erupt in his stomach. He wished he could hold those hands all the time. Luke could tell Reggie was scared by looking at him so he pulled him into a hug, the one thing he knew would calm Reggie down. Reggie was stiff at first but after a minute he calmed down and relaxed into Luke’s arms and wrapped his arms tightly around Luke’s torso.  
“I like boys,” Reggie says quietly into Luke’s shoulder after a couple minutes. Reggie wanted more than anything to tell Luke that there was one boy in specific that he couldn’t get off his mind. Luke just hugged him tighter and whispered “It’s ok. I accept you and I still love you” into his ear. After hearing this Reggie feels the last of the stress and anxiety leave him and starts to cry. “Thank you Luke!” he says through tears.  
They stood there, wrapped in an embrace for another 5 minutes until Reggie reluctantly pulled away. Reggie could stay in that hug forever and never be sad. Then Reggie said “There’s one more thing.” while wiping his eyes. “I’m also asexual.” He says as he starts fidgeting with his flannel that’s tied around his waist.  
“That’s ok too Reggie. I love and accept you no matter what.” Luke tells him as he claps his shoulder. Reggie can’t help the big smile that spreads across his face when he hears how much his friend still accepts him. “How about we go thrifting?” Luke suggests, slinging his arm around Reggie’s shoulders and leading him out the door.  
Thrifting is one of their favorite things to do together and the only thing that just the two of them do, they never invite Alex and Bobby. They enjoy having something for just the two of them to do alone. They spend hours walking around different thrift stores all around town and by the end Luke has a pile of new shirts that they take back to his house and cut all the sleeves off because Luke gets too warm while performing. Reggie loves seeing Luke in his sleeveless shirts and has almost been caught staring a couple times  
The two boys walk the 10 minutes to their favorite store and start to wonder the aisles. A couple minutes later Reggie hears Luke calling his name from the back corner of the store. He makes his way back there through the clutter and junk to see Luke standing facing away from him, holding something in his hands.  
As Reggie walks up to him he realizes what he’s holding. It’s a skirt. It’s a simple, lightweight, plain black, knee length skirt that’s longer in the back and reaches down to the ankles. “That’s so cool. Where’d you find it?”  
“It was in the bottom of a box, shoved back behind a bunch of stuff… I’m gonna try it on.” Luke stated. He walked into the changing rooms along the back wall. Reggie stood outside waiting for him. 5 minutes later Luke steps out wearing the skirt along with one of his signature sleeveless shirts and a beanie. When Reggie see’s him his jaw drops to the floor. He looks so… good.  
Reggie tries to pull his eyes away but he can’t. Luke is checking himself out in the mirror and when he looks up he sees Reggie staring at him through the reflection of the mirror, he locks eyes with Reggie and asks, “What do you think?” Reggie blushes, having been caught staring, and tries to chase away his thoughts, ‘Luke is your best friend, you don’t want to ruin that with this silly little crush’, he tells himself.  
Reggie swallows the lump in his throat, “G-great, you- you look really good.” Reggie says walking toward Luke to stand in front of him and take in the full outfit.  
“Really?” Luke asks, taking a step towards Reggie.  
“Yea, it looks amazing on you.” Reggie says, trying to inch backwards before realizing the mirror is there. He looks Luke in the eyes and sees an emotion he doesn’t quite recognize, longing? No, it couldn’t be. Luke couldn’t like him. Luke was straight and even if he wasn’t Luke was way cooler than him.  
“Do you think I should buy it?” Luke asks as he takes another small, unsure step towards Reggie.  
“Definitely. You could wear it to the gig on Friday!” Reggie says watching as Luke inches his way closer until they’re close enough that Reggie can smell the deodorant he put on after practice earlier.  
“Reggie-” Luke starts but he’s cut off as Reggie places a soft kiss to his lips. Luke feels an overwhelming feeling of joy but it’s over within a second when Reggie quickly pulls away and starts uttering quick apologies.  
“I’m so sorry! I don’t know why I did that! I should probably go!” Reggie quickly turns around to start to leave but Luke gently grabs his wrist and turns him back around to face him.  
“It’s ok Reggie! I liked it!”  
“Huh-” But Reggie doesn’t get the chance to ask why because Luke’s lips are on his own and it’s the best feeling in the world and more addicting than any drug there is. (Not that he knows because he’s never taken anything stronger than aspirin.) Reggie feels like he’s drowning in happiness and all too soon it’s over and Luke is pulling back. But he doesn’t go too far because he leans his forehead against Reggie’s.  
“You have no idea how long I’ve been wanting to do that.” Luke said while laughing.  
“Me too.” Reggie agreed, with a big smile on his face.  
They eventually got married and lived happily ever after with 3 dogs and 2 kids because I say so. THE END!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this. This is my first piece for this fandom and I've only written like 5 really short fics before this so I'm still new to it. It's far from perfect but overall I'm proud of it.


End file.
